Happy Halloween
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - :Un nuevo año, un nuevo integrante, alguien que se va. Como en todas las familias, ellos no son la excepción. Y si bien a veces hay cosas que no nos gustan, la vida sigue.


**Happy ****Halloween**

**Resumen:**Un nuevo año, un nuevo integrante, alguien que se va. Como en todas las familias, ellos no son la excepción. Y si bien a veces hay cosas que no nos gustan, la vida sigue

Halloween 2011: Truco o trato

**Categoría****:**Harry Potter

**Personajes:**Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos

**Desafío:** Halloween 2011: Truco o trato

**Capitulo:**1

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **Lorient/Snarry-lucid

**Disclaimers:**Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

Harry estaba corriendo de un lado para el otro, poniendo adornos y dejando dulces en diferentes fuentes.

—Esto es tonto —dijo Severus, mientras salía de su habitación.

—Oh, mi amor, te ves realmente espectacular —le dijo Harry, mientras degustaba la figura de Severus enfundado en un disfraz de **esqueleto.****Un****disfraz****muggle****de****esqueleto.**

— ¿Por que tendría que usar esta abominación de traje, mientras tú lo haces como un f**antasma****?****Hasta****eso****es****más****pasable****que****el****mío.**—le dijo al ver a Harry completamente de blanco, con una túnica blanca y la piel del mismo color, incluso el cabello.

—Severus, no es que me importe mucho el que cambiemos de traje, pero creo que te divertirás más asustando a tus pobres alumnos con una cara más blanca de la que tienes siempre y que te vean caminando como esqueleto.

—No haré el ridículo por tu diversión, Potter —dijo cruzándose de brazo.

—Papá, papá —dijo un bebé entrando a la habitación, mientras caminaba graciosamente apoyado en las paredes y luego en los muebles que estaban a su paso.

—Mi niño hermoso —dijo Harry, yendo por el niño y tomándolo en brazo para que no tuviera que seguir caminando.**  
><strong>

—Hasta tu hijo tiene un traje más decente —dijo viendo al niño que estiraba las manos para que le tomara en brazos.

—Sí, es un hermoso m**urciel****aguito**—dijo Harry divertido —. Oh —miró a su pareja de un momento al otro — ¿No será que tú querías usar el traje de murciélago?

—No empieces con tus juegos con doble sentido, Potter —dijo tomando al niño en brazo y viendo como Harry se ponía a hechizar una c**alabaza****para****que****hiciera****aparecer****dulces****a****medida****que****se****iban****vaciando.**

**Severus****lo****veía****desde****el****otro****extremo****de****la****habitación.****Su****vida****había****cambiado****tanto****desde****hace****un****año,****cuando****asistió****al****funeral****de****Ginny****Weasley.****La****mujer****había****muerto****dando****a****luz****al****pequeño****niño****que****ahora****tenía****en****brazos.****Harry****estaba****devastado****ese****día,****su****amiga****del****alma****había****muerto****por****el****hijo****de****ambos.****No****se****habían****casado,****no****se****amaban****al****punto****de****querer****enlazar****su****vida****eternamente.****Harry****bautizó****al****niño****como****Germán,****para****ocupar****la****primera****letra****del****nombre****de****su****madre.**

**Severus****había****empezado****a****llevarse****con****Harry****cuando****supo****del****embarazo****de****la****chica.****Pensando****que****ellos****se****casarían,****nunca****se****acercó****con****intenciones****románticas.****Fue****Harry,****quien****llegó****a****su****despacho****y****le****dijo****que****dejara****la****idioteces,****por****que****él****no****se****casaría,****y****que****estaba****esperando****una****posibilidad****con****él.****Demás****está****decir****que****esa****fue****la****primera****noche****que****pasaron****juntos.**

**Después****de****eso****Severus****se****enteró****de****todo,****que****Harry****y****Ginny****no****estaban****juntos****y****que****el****hijo****que****tenían****juntos****era****por****que****la****chica****lo****quería****hacer****por****Harry.****Sabía****que****no****podría****tener****un****hijo****de****su****sangre****de****otra****forma,****por****que****Harry****era****completamente****gay,****así****que****era****así****o****se****sacrificaba****eternamente****sin****tener****descendencia.****Lo****malo****vino****después.****Ginny****estaba****sola****en****su****casa****y****cayó****por****una****escalera****cua****ndo****estaba****cerca****de****cumplir****los****ocho****meses****de****gestación.****Cuando****la****señora****Weasley****volvió****Ginny****estaba****tan****blanca****como****un****papel****y****no****reaccionaba.****Harry****estaba****con****Severus****cuando****recibió****la****noticia****de****que****su****hijo****había****nacido,****pero****la****vida****de****Ginny****se****había****ido****en****el****proceso.**

—Papá —el niño en brazos de Severus llamaba a Harry con sus manitos.

—Ya voy amor —dijo desde la sala — ¿Están listos? —Preguntó cuando llegó por ellos.

—No me preguntaste si me gustaría estar presente en ese circo.

—Vamos, Severus —dijo tomando al niño en brazos —, no es como si te estuviera obligando yo.

—Te pusiste de acuerdo con esa loca que se dice directora, para que tuviera que asistir.

—Severus —le dijo con todo sufrido, mientras se ponían una mano en el pecho —, me ofende tu acusación.

—Sí, claro —dijo desviando la mirada —. Mejor vamos ahora, antes de que me arrepienta.

—Ya te arrepentiste —le dijo saliendo de la casa y dejando las calabazas en la entrada —, pero no sacas nada con hacerlo —le dijo divertido.

Atrás quedaba la casa que compartían desde hace unos cuantos meses. Habían decidido que vivirían en Hogsmeade, que sería bueno ya que los fines de semana podría ir Severus, Minerva le había autorizado a salir del colegio.

Ahora iban a la celebración de Halloween en Hogwarts. Como cada año, los invitados a tan ilustre reunión tenían que hacerlo con disfraces muggle, para poder afianzar los vínculos ente ambas "comunidades". Harry había sido el encargado de conseguir los disfraces, pero en ese momento, Severus no se esperó que el chico pudiera conseguir tanta basura con tal facilidad.

El colegio estaba hermosamente decorado, con las típicas cosas de Halloween, mucha sangre falsa en las paredes, telas de araña, murcielaguitos volando por todos lados y arañas por montón.

— ¡Aaña, aaña! —Gritaba el niño que volvía a estar en brazos de Severus.

—Si, cariño, arañas —le dijo Harry —. Bien, ya estamos aquí —le dijo a su pareja.

— ¿Te refieres al momento que elegiste para vengare de todos los años que te torturé con mis comentarios?

—Severus, yo nunca me vengaría por algo como el estilo —dijo como si el asunto le doliera —, sólo que esta ves es momento de que me consientas un poquito.

—Te consiento cada noche, Potter —dijo entrando al gran comedor, donde se podía escuchar ya un gran barullo.

—Severus, no hables de sexo frete a mi bebé.

—Pues tu bebé en algún momento se meterá a la cama con alguien y…

— ¡No quiero saberlo! —Dijo espantado, lo que causaba gran diversión en Severus —Me niego rotundamente a pensar en mi bebé con alguien.

—Pues eunuco no es —dijo aun más divertido —. Tú sabes como funciona esto, Harry… das o recibes…

—Basta —dijo cuando llegaron al estrado, donde Severus tenía su lugar apartado por ser parte del cuerpo docente —. Lo haces para molestarme.

—Y resulta de manera muy eficiente —dijo entregándole a Germán.

Harry fue hasta la mesa grande que estaban ocupando los Weasley y se sentó con ellos.

— ¿Cómo está ese niño hermoso? —Dijo Molly, antes de saltar y achuchar a su nieto.

— ¿Cómo estás, muchacho? —Preguntó Arthur cuando se hizo a un lado y que su esposa pudiera ir al encuentro del niño, que aun en brazos de su padre, se ocultaba de la escandalosa mujer.

—Bien, gracias —dijo al momento de sentarse, aun incomodo por que el niño no se quería alejar de él.

—Ves, Harry, el chico ni siquiera me reconoce.

—Molly —la voz de Arthur tenía un evidente tinte de advertencia.

—Nada de Molly, Arthur —dijo molesta, mientras los chicos saludaban a Harry con asentimientos, tratando de no poner atención en las palabras de su madre. De todas formas, siempre era lo mismo —. Me encantaría poder pasar más tiempo con Germán, pero siempre tienes una escusa para no vernos, Harry.

—No tengo escusas Molly, pero ciertamente hay veces en las que trato de evitar estas situaciones.

— ¿Te molestamos entonces? —dijo la mujer, dejando de golpe la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—No puede ser —dijo Harry soltando el aire —, pensé que este Halloween no tendríamos los mismos problemas, pero veo que no puedo pedir más.

—Perdí a mi hija, Harry, no quiero perder a mi nieto.

—Pues lo haces cada vez que la sacas a tema.

—No me pidas que la olvide.

—No te lo pido, sólo que siento que intentas quitarme cada vez a Germán, y eso, Molly, no te o voy a permitir. Quise mucho a Ginny, pero las coas pasaron por algo.

—Por que estaba sola, si no hubieras estado con Snape….

—Hubiera estado con alguien más —dijo cansado —. Es mejor que me siente con Severus, no quiero arruinar la celebración de nadie, y creo que las cosas no seguirán bien si seguimos por el mismo camino.

Severus veía como su pareja estaba cada vez más incomodo y no se detuvo al tiempo de pararse para ir por él, justo cuando este hacía lo mismo. Lo vio caminar en su dirección. Lo veía molesto y desanimado.

— ¿Estamos bien? —Le preguntó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados.

—Sí —respondió con resignación —. Lo de siempre, pero no me quedaré a escucharla esta vez.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry. Ella perdió a su hija, su dolor aun es demasiado.

—Lo sé, por eso trato de llevar la fiesta en paz.

—Y haces bien, Harry —dijo tomando al niño en brazos que estiraba su cuerpo y brazos en dirección a él.

—Pero aun así…

—Lo sé.

Harry se recargó contra el cuerpo de Severus a medida que la gente se ponía a brindar y celebrar. Ellos estaban en su propio mundo.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? —le preguntó Severus, sin apartarlo de su cuerpo.

—No sé, estoy muy cómodo justo ahora —y de verdad, estaba muy relajado en ese momento.

—Son tan iguales —dijo con un tinte de diversión en su voz —. Germán se durmió con tanto relax.

—Pues tú tienes ese poder sobre nosotros —le dijo con voz somnolienta. Se empinó para besar al hombre en los labios, cuidando de no distraer en su labor de sostener a Germán para que no se despertara.

Severus sonrió de lado y los abrazó más contra su cuerpo.

Fin


End file.
